Quarentine
by Ms. Charlotte
Summary: After a misson, Soul has gotten a very contagious type of flu. Maka stays at Death Mansion and her and Kid find out Liz and Patty got it too. What will happen between the meisters? And the weapons? KidxMaka and SoulxLiz rated T 'cause I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**WOOOAAAHHH! I just re-read this and… wow. My writing style has changed WAAAAAYYY too much for me to even look at this and not cringe slightly! So now I'm going to edit, edit, edit! Enjoy this first part ~nya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater- just this plot line! Same goes for all of my chapters Also this is done from a third person- all knowing narrative point, enjoy!**

_Italics= thoughts of whoever spoke last, if not specified otherwise_

Maka was lost in her thoughts as she walked out of her classroom. It had been a fairly normal day of classes: Kid couldn't finish the test they had (although he had gotten past writing his name and onto trying to fill in the bubble on the first multiple choice question perfectly), Black*star made numerous announcements throughout the day proclaiming his greatness, and Tsubaki had tried in vain to make her boisterous meister quiet down. The one exception to her normal day was that Soul had been missing from classes. That wasn't surprising in itself as he and Black*star always skipped, but Soul hadn't even given her a heads up. It was so weird she had asked Patty and Liz had run ahead to go check on him as Maka had wanted to find a book for her research paper in the library. _I wonder what he's doing and if he's alright… as soon as I get home and ask him about it he'll tell me something along the lines of "It's not cool to worry about cool guys like me Tiny-Tits." That's the exact reason why I like Kid and not Soul, he never calls me Tiny-Tits or Bookworm._

"Maka! Maka wait up!" A voice called from behind her. Maka turned to see a curvaceous Japanese girl running towards her. The girl was tall, but with the body to pull off her unusual height. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail on her head, with a tan ribbon tied around it to match the tan dress with the star on the chest that she was wearing, "I was asked by Sid to tell you to report to the Death Room right away. He said it was important so you may want to hurry."

"Thanks Tsubaki," Maka smiled and changed her direction, "I'll head there right now!"

"Is everything okay? You seemed out of it today," Tsubaki asked trailing off and catching her breath at the same time. She looked slightly worried and had a crease between her eyebrows," If there's any-"

"YAHOO! YOUR GOD THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!" A Teal-haired boy with a star tattooed on his muscular arm said jumping in front of them. He wasn't much taller than Maka, although his muscular build made up for it easily, "Hey Maka, does Lord Death wanna see you about your chest development issues?" He threw back his head and laughed obnoxiously.

"Makaaa-" Maka muttered with one eyebrow twitching, reaching into her bag.

"What'd you say?" Black*Star asked.

"CHOP!" Maka brought the book down onto the boy's head causing him to sulk momentarily, "Once again, thanks Tsubaki. I haven't been having any problems lately, I was just a bit worried about Soul not informing me that he was skipping today. He doesn't normally do that… Anyways I'd better go see what Lord Death wants! Bye!" Maka spun around and hurried back through the doors into the school. _Well I guess that when it comes to problems, trying to get Kid to notice me more isn't really an issue that I need to tell Tsubaki, especially in front of that loudmouth Black*Star._

Making her way through the maze that was considered to be a school, Maka got lost in her thoughts once more, this time about a certain Shinigami-to-be. As she was walking, she walked straight into someone's back, "Oh!" Maka threw her arms behind her and prepared for the jarring pain in her hands and bottom that came with falling onto the hard floor, but instead she felt herself being pulled forward. Whoever had pulled her up must have slightly over-estimated their strength because the next thing Maka knew she was pulled into the, now obviously male, chest. She opened her eye and tilted her head up to see who she had encountered at such odd timing. Golden eyes met hers and she also saw black hair with three white half-stripes on the left side. _Speak of the devil, or Shinigami in this case, and he shall arrive…_

"Sorry Kid! I guess I got lost in my thoughts again while walking," Maka said jumping out of Kid's arms. She attempted to avoid a blush from taking over her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at Kid. Kid smiled but frowned a little after a second.

"It's okay, but why are you going back to the school? We got out almost an hour ago," Kid asked with confusion in his eyes. _Then again I'm in the same boat, I haven't left yet either…_

"Oh, I was doing some research in the library then I found out your dad wanted to see me about something. But I should be asking you the same thing, are you turning into a teacher's pet?!" Maka stuck her tongue out at Kid, teasingly. Unknown to Maka, Kid felt the tips of his ears turn pink.

"I normally stay after school just to check the symmetry of the school one last time before going home, plus this is where I promised to meet Liz and Patty once they got back from your house. Then I was told I had to meet my Father as well, so since we are both going to talk to my father, I suppose I could escort my fellow teacher's pet to the Death room," Kid said with mock formality holding out an arm.

"I'll pass thank you very much. I prefer not to dance with Death!" Maka teased again slightly up-turning her nose. After a second of confusion from her friend she giggled and hooked her arm with Kid's and walked to the Death Room.

"Hey there, Hi there, Ho there kids!" Lord Death said in his funny voice, "So a problem has arisen kiddos. While Maka and Soul were in South America on their mission, Soul contracted a highly contagious form of influenza. While it's not known to be deadly, it is rather troublesome to deal with, so it may be best for you to not stay at home for a few days while Soul recovers," Kid opened his mouth to ask why he was needed when Lord Death answered his question, "It seems that Liz and Patty were not informed of this and when they visited Soul after school, they caught it as well."

"Dammit, I told Soul not to eat that fish, the man making it was clearly sick. I mean she was coughing and looked feverish!" Maka rolled her eyes at her irresponsible partner.

"Yes. Well anyway, since you can't go to your apartment Maka and Liz and Patty are stuck at her apartment, you both will stay at Death Mansion!" Death happily announced, however his tone of voice indicated that there was really no room for argument.

"Alright," They both replied indifferently. They were both secretly celebrating inside; Maka for being able to get to know Kid and possibly discuss books, and Kid for getting to have someone over that won't attempt to ruin his perfect symmetry. The two left the school in companionable silence, and were almost to Kids house when Maka remembered the issue of what she'd wear.

" What am I going to wear for this time though? I mean, it's the weekend so as long as we wash these clothes tonight like I had been planning before, we only have to think about pajamas. Both Patty and Liz are a lot shorter than me though, so I don't think I'll fit into their pajamas," Maka said blushing

"I have a pair of pajamas you can wear if that's alright with you." Kid was straightforward as usual, but he inwardly blushed at himself. Maka smiled in reply and they continued walking along. Kid glanced at her and couldn't help but stare at her, the sun was glinting off of her ash blond hair and her green eyes shined happily. He loved Maka's symmetry at this exact moment, especially her perfect pigtails, when he noticed something that most likely shouldn't be in the background," Maka!" Kid grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to him, putting their heads down and closer together.

"Kid!" Maka blushed trying to pull away.

"Shh! I'm not sure if you're aware, but your father must have just found out about you staying at my house alone and is right over there looking for you!" Kid whispered. He was walking very quickly towards his house when Spirit saw the two of them.

"YOU! LET GO OF MY LITTLE MAKA!" Spirit yelled crazily. He ran towards them with fire in his eyes, he would not be stopped with a simple Maka Chop at this point.

"Kid, we're not gonna make it before him!" Maka whispered, now frightened of embarrassment. _Of course I'm the one who has a so-called dad who goes crazy the second I'm seen with a guy other than Soul!_

"We'll use Beezlebub!" Kid yelled a flash of light and they were on the flying skateboard. He set Maka in front of him and she was pushed into his chest for the second time that day due to the force of speed. They sped past a shocked Spirit and into the large house. Quickly Maka jumped off, but her legs weren't adjusted to anything really and she slumped to the ground. She hit her head in the process on one of the little table where Kid and the Thompson sisters kept their keys.

"Maka!" Kid turned around after locking the door to see Maka slumped on the floor. He kneeled down to get a better look at her head, with a worried look in his eyes.

**A/N: ****WELLLL? Please, R&R, its my first fanfic so I'd prefer constructive criticism. Expect more soon! I get bored a lot… next chapter we go to the weapons at Soul's and Maka's apartment**

**So there's the first edited chapter! I'm interested to see how it'll go over with anyone who wants to read or re-read this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, how was the first chapter? For my first fanfic I thought it was pretty good. Definitely needs some review but, oh well! And thanks to winter break it might get done quickly…**

**Annnnd we're onto editing chapter 2! Be prepared for some minor detail changes along the way, namely some fixing of Soul and Liz's and Patty's conditions.**

**Meanwhile, at Soul's and Maka's apartment:**

"WHAT? What do you mean we can't leave until all of us are done fighting the flu? I can't stand these children for that long!" Liz whined when Death called them on the entryway mirror. She loved her sister, and she _definitely_ liked Soul, but being cooped up in their tiny apartment for who-knows-how long PLUS being sick on top of it? Nope, no way in whatever Hell may exist.

"Maka's gonna be pissed," Soul said flopping onto the couch with his usual expression. He could survive as long as he got food to eat, plus Liz was pretty cool (not to mention really cute in his mind), even if she could be a pain in the ass. He coughed and felt his forehead again. _Yup, I've still gotta fever._

"More importantly, who's going to take care of Kid?" Patty said giggling, "I messed up formal dining room and was looking forward to watching him have a fit!" Patty was literally rolling on the ground giggling at this point. Both of the older teenagers sweatdropped and looked at each other uneasily.

"Well, Maka and Kid will stay at Death Manor for the time being. I've gotta go now, Spirit's flirting more- DEATH CHOP!" Death said as the mirror went back to normal.

Soul smiled, this was good for everyone. He got to spend time with Liz, maybe even ask her out if he got the guts. Maka could go and talk books with Kid 24/7 all to her heart's content.

"Soul Eater, what are you smiling at? We're stuck here for Death knows HOW long and you're sitting there smiling!" Liz screeched. _He does look kind of cute smiling like that though… _she thought,_ Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all._ Liz took note of the red color of Soul's face and went to the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to Soul.

"I'm going to go look at that giraffe book Maka has! Bye!" Patty said skipping out of the room and into Maka's.

"I've already got some food made if you want to eat Liz," Soul said lazily with the ice pack covering most of his face," Plus Maka brought home some movies. We might as well make something good out of this."

"Cool, I'll grab the grub and you pop in a movie!" Liz smiled and hurriedly grabbed the food off of the counter. Soul had picked a horror movie, a paranormal one to be exact, "Oh great, monsters and ghosts, just what I love." Liz shuddered and sat down on the sofa next to Soul.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Soul smirked and her heart beat a little faster. After the first couple of scares, Liz was already hiding her face in Soul's chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding, and thinking it was from fear nestled down more. _Great, more nightmare,._ Liz thought unhappily.

"Um Liz?" Soul cleared his throat and continued, "The movie's done. You can open your eyes now." When Liz looked up at him with her scared expression, he felt really bad, "You know what? Let's just sleep out on the couch. My rooms a pig sty and Patty's done who knows what to Maka's room." His last words weren't needed because Liz had already fallen asleep against his chest. Smiling again, he wrapped his arms around her and slept too.

**Death Manor:**

Kid smiled as he looked through the bathroom mirror at the two weapons. He washed the blood off of his hands and looked at Maka sleeping in his bed.

**A/N: Well, there's the next chapter, a little short, but now edited to my liking! I don't know how long it'll take me to completely edit this story, since it's just me. On the bright side, I hope you all review to tell me what you think of it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive comments! Also, this chapter has some spoilers so if you haven't read to chapter 22 in the manga, and episode 23 (don't know the season or date, sorry!) then STOP HERE (Unless you like spoilers….)! **

Maka felt warm and fuzzy, an odd but comfortable feeling. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kid's face only a few inches away, "AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL KID!" She sat up and winced as she hit her head on the headboard of whatever bed she was in. Her heart was racing and she felt a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Good, you're up! I made you some supper," Kid handed her a bowl of noodles and she smiled gratefully, "Oh and don't worry, your dad didn't get us." Kid smiled at her embarrassed blush.

"Sorry about that, what time is it? I mean it's already dark outside," Maka looked around confused. She looked around and realized she was in Kid's bed… well one of them. There was another one directly across from her, probably to keep the symmetry she thought smiling at her friend's odd quirks.

"About eleven p.m. By the way, I got you up from your stupor long enough for you to change. I-uh didn't- um, you know… undress you," Kid turned beet red and looked away from Maka in a failed attempt to hide his blush.

Maka smiled, "Alright, well goodnight Kid." She said and turned away, "You might want to get to sleep, we have meister training tomorrow, remember?"

Kid walked over to his bed after putting Maka's now empty bowl onto the night table. They both fell asleep chuckling and thinking about what Black*Star would do to get detention this time.

X X X

_Black arrows were closing in closer, she wouldn't make it in time! She had to make it to Kid in time, otherwise he would be crushed by that immortal witch. "KID!" She was too slow, suddenly an arrow pierced through her skin. Stumbling to the ground, bandages came out and dragged her towards the kishin. Soul was dragged away from her,"SOUL! KID! BLACK*STAR! SOMEONE!" She sobbed into her arms. The keishen wrapped his evil hands around her arms and pulled them away from her shaking face. Using those bandage appendages, he shook her and hit her against the walls while taunting her, "Maka, Maka!"_

"Maka! Wake up!" Startled Maka opened her eyes and looked into those beautiful golden orbs, only an inch away from her face again.

"Kid! What happened, are we late?" Maka asked looking around. It was still dark out which meant they weren't late. She finally spotted an alarm clock on the night stand opposite of her and noted that it was only three in the morning. _Well, I didn't want to sleep too late anyways._

"You had a nightmare and you were screaming bloody murder! What was the dream even about to scare you that much?" Kid asked wiping some stray tears from her cheeks.

"No-nothing!" Maka blushed, "I'll be right back!" She ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She felt tears run down her face again but made no move to stop them this time. She didn't like the idea of being defeated so easily, and the thoughts of what could have happened to her team if she failed plagued her mind. She had to be strong, and these nightmares made her feel just the opposite.

"Maka, open up! Open up right now!" Kid said trying the door. Maka stiffened when he barged in and fell on her with a look of utter surprise etched on his face. Maka had forgotten to lock the door. He caught himself on his hands with his eyes closed and a grimace on his face. He felt something move below him and opened his eyes to see a beet red Maka pinned below him. Suddenly, the power went out and All Maka could see were a pair of glowing golden eyes above her. It was too much for Maka after the long day she'd had, and she fainted.

"Maka, Maka!" Kid shook her to wake her up to no avail.

Kid grabbed her bridal style and brought her to the bed. _Damn it all!_ He thought _I try to make her feel better and end up making her pass out. She has been training too hard, he knew it. Sleep won't be too hard on her. And at least I have these candles up here to se_e. Kid looked down at Maka's still figure and smiled to himself bitter sweetly. He ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly, and was glad to see her hair free of the hair ties. She looked absolutely beautiful and symmetrical. Slowly Maka stirred in Kids arms. They were in her bed and her memory came rushing back. Scared she looked up to see Kid starting to fall asleep while leaning against the headboard.

"Hey Kid, if you want you can go to sleep." Maka said softly.

"Goodnight then," Kid whispered then leaned back and slept. He pulled a startled and embarrassed Maka with him.

"Kid! Go to your own bed!" Maka hissed.

"No, you might get another nightmare." Kid stated simply, but sleepily. He wrapped his arms around Maka's shoulders.

_Aw screw it. I probably will feel better, plus he's warm_, Maka thought. She snuggled deeper into Kid's chest and smiled to herself, already asleep.

The next morning Maka woke up first, and felt Kid's arms still around her. She turned to face him and smiled, he looked so cute when he was sleeping.

"Kid, wake up. We have enough time to grab some granola bars or something breakfast before we have to go to training," Maka shook Kid awake.

"Huh? Oh, hey Maka. Did you have any more nightmares last night?" Kid slurred sleepily sitting up, "And what was the one you had last night about?"

"Just, more about what could happen now that the kishin is dead. Mainly something happening to me, like him killing me. Its not-" A look from Kid stopped her midsentence, "It's horrifying. But, come on. If we don't leave in five minutes we'll be late." The two got ready quickly and brought along granola bars to eat on the way. They almost didn't leave in time due to Kid thinking her needed to rearrange the whole pantry, but a simple Maka-chop solved the problem.

"YAHOOOOO! YOUR GOD IS HEEEREE!" Black*Star jumped at them as they entered the park for training

"Morning Black*Star, I'm surprised you hav-" Kid started to say.

"Black*Star! Get over here! Since you managed to eat all of what we have for lunch, your punishment is to clean the library using only your left hand," Sid the zombie yelled coming towards the three friends.

"What? How are we supposed to train without Black*Star?" Maka demanded. Her and Kid had been practicing just the two of them for the past 3 weeks and were ahead of the others.

"Well, you can skip training today, Lord Death would like to speak to the two of you," Sid said dragging Black*Star away.

"You can't stop a great star like me! HAHAHAHAH!" Black*Star yelled in the distance and throwing his head back in laughter.

"Shall we then?" Kid asked offering his arm again.

"Let's!" Maka grabbed Kid's hand and walked towards the Death Room laughing and dragging Kid behind her.

**A/N: Hmm it's going a lot faster than what I thought it would! Review please, otherwise I'll tell Spirit that you hurt his precious Maka!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the nice reviews guys! Sorry about the late update- I've just been busy with some school work I've been putting off… ANYWHO So last chapter we left our meisters going to see Lord Death about something, and the weapons were last seen snuggling on the couch. I wonder where this plot line will lead (Actually I know, I'm just building the suspense :D)

**At Soul's and Maka's apartment:**

Soul slowly opened his eyes. _'Ugh, I hate it when I fall asleep on the couch. Maka's gonna ki-'_ He stiffened at the pressure on his chest. Bewildered, he looked down to see the eldest Thompson sister leaning on him and apparently trying to get away from monsters.

"Liz!" Soul hissed at her and she sat up.

"Soul! Why am I- Oh yeah! We're stuck here until the flu is gone. But, where's Patty?" Liz and Soul looked at each other before rushing to Maka's room. There, Patty was sleeping after using the rest of Maka's computer paper to create a giraffe family. Right now she was passed out and snoring loudly on Maka's bed.

"Okay, I'm gonna lock up Maka's books before Patty harvests the paper for her giraffe family," Soul grabbed an armful of books and moved towards his room.

"I'll make breakfast!" Liz skipped out of the room. They both accomplished their tasks early, "Patty! Get up or you don't get food!" At the word food, Patty was at the table and eating everything edible that made its way onto the table.

"I didn't think anybody but Black*Star could eat that much!" Soul said with his jaw on the floor," Let's see if we can't-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. Shuffling his way over to the door, he opened it to find a person in a biohazard suit in the doorway.

"Courtesy of Lord Death, breakfast for three!" The man-woman- human (hopefully) said then closed the door and left again.

"Who was it Soul?" Liz called.

"A man with food from Lord Death I guess. That's cool," Soul smiled," Let's eat in here so Patty doesn't get anything else to eat. She might burst one of these days!" Liz laughed until she cried, and her laugh was so infectious that Soul joined in and then blushed. He had felt some "uncool" feelings towards the demon pistol for some time now, only confiding in Maka. Liz sensed his change in mood right away.

"What's the matter Soul?" Liz asked curiously," You need anythi-" She was cut off by Soul raising his hand.

"Listen Liz, um I- you see- DAMMIT HOW CAN I SAY THIS?" Soul screamed in exasperation.

"Why don't you tell this pillow instead?" Liz held up a pillow in front of her face. She loved to gossip and by Death this would be great gossip!

Soul chuckled," Alright then Mr. Pillow. You see, there's this girl that I really like. Actually I'm pretty sure that I love her." Liz gripped Mr. Pillow in anticipation. She had always admired Soul for his loyalty, and she was scared that the girl wasn't Maka. She was certain it would break Maka's heart, "And you see, I've been trying to tell her this for the longest time. And Maka's been trying to help me, she's in full support of this. So Mr. Pillow, can you tell this amazing girl I love that I love her? You'll know her when you see her, an amazing brunette, with a killer body, and a beautiful mind, face, body, everything. Her name is Liz." Soul held his breath and the hands on the pillow tightened.

**Meanwhile in the Death Room:**

"Hey there Kiddo! Hi there Maka! So I see Sid was able to get you my message. Yup, I think you are the perfect two for the job!" Lord Death nodded and smiled behind his mask.

"Just what are we doing Dad?" Kid asked with a curious look at his father.

"I was wondering that too, what can we do when we have no weapons to fight with. So obviously its not to fight a kishin egg. And its definitely not to fight a witch. So what **are** we supposed to be doing?" Maka asked with a tilt of her head which in turn caused Kid's heart to flutter.

"Very observant you two! Actually you will be going on a mission with Stein and Marie to track down a certain kishin egg which has been plaguing Ireland for quite some time. Even Stein's soul perception hasn't been strong enough to track him down and we're hoping that with the two of you combined using soul resonance, we can track him down in time for Stein to kill him. That's all you guys need to do!" Lord Death looked at them and nodded again, "Alright, go pack then kiddos!" With that he pushed Maka and Kid out the door.

"This should be easy enough I guess," Maka shrugged. Her cell phone started to buzz and she answered it, "Hello? Liz, yeah I'm here. Yeah I'm with Kid, okay hold on a sec, let me put you on speaker. Now what do you need Liz?"

"OH. MY. GOD. Souljusttoldmehelovedme!" Liz gushed.

"What did she say?" Kid asked, obviously not understanding an excited girl.

"He finally grew a pair and asked you! Yay, I'm so excited!" Maka squealed along with Liz.

"So, wait. You ARE okay with this then?" Liz asked.

"I'm the one who's been trying to get him to ask you out for more than a year now!" Maka said smiling, Now, we have to get ready for a mission, we'll see you later Liz!" Maka hung up and sighed happily, "He finally told Liz how he really felt. That's good." The two walked home while chatting about what they all needed on the mission and what books to bring. Soon enough they were all packed and riding in the Death family limo going to the airport. That's when Maka started to get anxious. Kid definitely noticed.

"Uh, Maka? Are you going to be okay?" Kid asked with a worried look in his eye.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "Its just that flying isn't my favorite thing in the world. I hate airplanes!" She turned her head so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay, you'll be sitting with me the entire time. Plus Stein and Marie will only be a couple of rows ahead of us," Kid said trying not to smile. He held out his hand to help her up and out of the limo as they pulled up to the airport. Getting through security was easy, they merely had to show them their DWMA I.D cards and they were put on the next flight to Ireland.

"Hey, Kid," Maka asked as they boarded the plane, "Can I have the middle seat? I'd feel a lot better."

Kid ignored that they would be in the two seats and leaving the third one empty and nodded. After a while of both of them reading, Maka feel asleep with her book in her hands. Kid took advantage of this to study her features. Her emerald eyes, to her perfect lips slightly curled into a smile from her dream. Suddenly, she dropped her book and started to freak out. Hoping to calm her Kid took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. Although she was asleep, she calmed down at the calming touch and rested her head on his shoulder. Kid blushed deeply and smiled, this would be an interesting flight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with my one-act play after school, but I hope that this chapter will make up for the wait. Might be kinda long, I don't know how YOU (yes you) determine how long a long chapter is :) The witch in this chapter is an OC, but I didn't want to stray TOO far from the storyline of the series. By the way, I sadly don't own Spongebob along with me not owning Soul Eater… I'M A COMPLETE FAILURE! *falls onto the ground crying hysterically*

**At Maka and Souls' apartment:**

Soul watched the hands holding the pillow tighten and he held his breath. 'Death this isn't cool!' He slowly moved his hand and lowered the pillow down to uncover the shocked Thompson sister's face, "Liz?"

Suddenly the pillow was hitting him on the head multiple times, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MAKA? YOU TWO ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER ACCORDING TO EVERY. SINGLE. ROMANCE. NOVEL. EEEVVVVVEEERRRR!" Each word was accentuated with a blow from the pillow.

"What the fuck Liz? Maka's in love with Kid! She told me that a long time ago, actually the day we met you and fought!" Soul yelled at her and immediately put his hand over his mouth.

"Soul," Liz looked at him with an expression he knew all too well. The evil that-woman-is-planning-to-do-some-evil-shit-to-you look, "I'm only going to say this once. 1.) Its uncool to tell other people's secrets. 2.) I-I think that I lov-like you too." Liz blushed deeply. Of course she loved the albino weapon, she had ever since she saw his some what modest bravery, and the way he cared enough about Maka like a sister that he would die for her, or his gorgeous garnet colored eyes that reminded her every day of her favorite jewel, or-

"Liz," Soul smirked and moved closer to the demon pistol, "What was that you were saying? That you love me?" Now the two were nearly nose to nose. They could feel the other person's breath on their face.

"What? I said I-I. Yes," Liz blushed deeply and looked into those deep eyes she dreamed about constantly, "I think I love you too." That was all the girl could get out before Soul pressed his lips to the stunned girl. It took her a moment to process what was going on before she joined in the kiss. Surprisingly it wasn't hot and heavy like she suspected Soul to kiss, instead it was sweet, gentle, but still extremely intense. Finally they pulled back for a breath and heard a noise.

"Hi guys! I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" Patty asked tilting her head.

"Oh no! We were just admitting some things to each other," Soul smiled and sat up, "How about watch some Spongebob? I have the episode where Spongebob and Patrick compete in the Frycook Games." That's all Soul needed to say to get the younger Thompson sister laying on the ground and her eyes glued to the T.V screen. Secretly the two elder teens grabbed hands and held hands for that entire episode and the 20 other ones Patty made them watch. After about two hours of watching Spongebob all of the teens were asleep, Patty on the floor, Liz with her head on Soul's shoulder, and Soul with his head on Liz's still holding hands.

**On an airplane on the way to Ireland:**

Maka's POV:

Maka woke up and felt something warm on her head. Slowly she looked up and saw Kid resting his head on hers, but how and why? Blushing she noticed that her head was resting on Kid's shoulder. Marie came back towards her and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hey, you might wanna wake Kid up soon, we're almost landing in Ireland. Besides, what happened last night? I heard you screaming a little and then you just stopped. Did Kid try to pull any funny business? Because I can deal with that little-" Marie started on one of her rampages.

"What? No, I was asleep all through the night! I must've had a nightmare and Kid just found a way to get me to shut up," Maka said gently replacing her head with a pillow under Kid's head. What had happened last night?

"Marie, we need to get into our seats. We're about to land." Stein called back softly. Marie nodded then looked at me and Kid and smiled. She finally removed her intense gaze and moved up front again.

"Kid! Earth to Kid, wake up!" Maka gently shook Kid. He groaned and sat up.

"Whz time iz ih? (1)" Kid slurred sleepily making Maka smile.

"We're landing now, so get buckled u- ah!" Maka said as they hit a little turbulence.

"Its alright Maka, just a little turbulence from the landing," Kid grabbed my hand and we both blushed. After landing and getting settled in the hotel we all went out in search of the kishin egg.

"Okay, so you two need to use soul resonance to combine your soul wavelengths so you can spread out your range and power. If need be I'll join in also." Stein said pushing his glasses up, "And remember, even though it's just a kishin egg we have be careful. Asura could still be lingering anywhere so we have to be careful." Both Kid and Maka nodded and closed their eyes. After reaching out their wavelengths to touch each other they combined wavelengths for more power.

"Don't worry Kid, I'll try first so then you can save your energy." I said and smiled.

Kid's POV:

I smiled back at Maka and nodded. I knew she'd be able to find the soul easily, she was much more adept at soul perception than Stein and probably everyone but Lord Death and myself.

"Maka, maybe try searching in certain places first then move slowly around. You'll do fine as long as you can relax," I whispered and moved closer to her, ignoring my blush. Slowly I watched her eyes unfocused and she murmured too quietly to hear. "What's the matter Maka? Speak up a little louder."

Maka cleared her throat, "I said Stein and Marie, I hope you're ready to fight one big ass kishi-" Maka cut off with a gasp, "Its not a kishin! It's a witch!"

Maka's POV:

I gasped as the witch's soul protect turned off and she appeared at the edge of the cliff we were at. She cackled and a powerful wind at the four of us. Luckily we all dodged it. Marie changed into her Death Hammer form and Stein caught her easily.

"So you think you little young ones can beat me?" The witch cackled again, "Lion lions lions!" Kid was flung from the force of her attack on him towards the cliff's edge.

"KID!" It was just like in my nightmares and I had to stop this without the help of Soul. I ran over and grabbed Kid then moved as far from the cliff's edge as I could and held Kid who had been knocked unconscious from the force of the wind. "Could my day get any fucking worse?" I hissed to myself. I heard something from behind me and I stiffened, why yes. Yes my day could get worse.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WEELLLLLLLLL its been awhile. A looooong while. But With one-act going on (even though we lost to some FUCKING TELETUBBIES at the competition) I haven't had hardly any time to write! *fall on ground screaming "I'M SUCH A FAILURE AT LIFE!"*

By the way, I've switched up the timeline a little bit so it's after the anime ends and the kishin is defeated.

**In Ireland:**

Maka's POV:

"KID!" It was just like in my nightmares and I had to stop this without the help of Soul. I ran over and grabbed Kid then moved as far from the cliff's edge as I could and held Kid who had been knocked unconscious from the force of the wind. "Could my day get any fucking worse?" I hissed to myself. I heard something from behind me and I stiffened, why yes. Yes my day could get worse.

I turned around slowly to see a second witch grinning madly behind me. She looked to be around my age with stunning black hair. "Have fun with your boyfriend in the after life sweetie!" She muttered something under her breath and I felt the wind start to stir.

"Oh. HELL. No! Listen here _witch_, I want you to just shut up!" I screamed and ran at her. In her surprise I was able to get a well-placed kick on the witch's stomach, "Professor Stein, there's a second witch here! What do you want me to do?"

"Easy, you two work together to defeat her," Stein replied as if that was the simple answer.

"Um, that's a problem. Kid got knocked out from the impact. What's you verdict now?" I looked over and saw that Stein and Marie were struggling with the first witch as it was, "On second thought, don't worry. I've got it covered."

Kid's POV:

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Maka fighting a witch. Wait, another witch! "Maka!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I looked watched as she glanced at me and the witch struck out and hit Maka in the solar plexus. I reached out and grabbed Maka before the fell off of the cliff.

"Thanks Kid. Now, what do we do?" Maka asked as she blushed a bit from the contact. How cute.

"Well, you're part weapon aren't you? Try and transform again so I can fight while using you as a weapon," I thought it was brilliant but Maka looked doubtful, "Please just try for me?" I grinned when she sighed in defeat and closed her eyes to concentrate. All of a sudden there was a bright purple light and then there was a green and silver scythe in my hands. I twitched a bit at the asymmetry of the situation the set my jaw and got to work, "Witch- um Witch your soul is mine in the name of Lord Death. Prepare to die!" I charged at the witch, who in her surprise froze again. She must have been a young witch because she didn't do anything as I cut through her soul and body with Maka.

Maka's POV:

As I transformed back into a human I stared at the soul, "Um Kid, what do I do with the soul? Just,_ eat_ it?"

Kid looked confused for a moment then shrugged, "As far as I know Liz and Patty just hold onto them. Since it's a witch's soul though, why don't we have my father hold on to it?" That sounded fine with my so I gingerly put the soul into my pocket and shuddered, my soul perception was all messed up by the soul and the feeling made my skin crawl.

"Now after that touching moment, can Marie and I get some help over here?" Stein drawled and the two of us looked over. He was backed into a crevasse and the witch was muttering a spell.

"Right!" I transformed back into a scythe and Kid caught me, "We have to try Kid. We have to try soul resonance."

Kid nodded, "Let's go- Soul Resonance!" I concentrated on linking our soul wavelengths, one they connected, I felt a strange feeling. It was different connecting souls when you're the weapon. Kid ran towards the Witch with me in his hands and screamed, "Witch Hunter!" The witch looked startled, but was able to dodge our attack. But not Stein and Marie's attack, and her body disintegrated leaving behind another soul.

We all looked around at each other and grinned tiredly, "Can we go home now?" I asked as I transformed back. I lost my balance and stumbled, and once again Kid caught me around the waist.

**At the apartment:**

Soul's POV:

"Congrats Maka!" We all screamed into the mirror. My meister finally was able to change into a full weapon. I grinned at Liz and gave her a kiss on the lips, and she smiled and kissed me back. After Maka and Kid hung up we looked and each other grinning, "When do you think those two book worms will get together?"

A/N: Sooo? It might be a while until I get back to posting because of speech season, Seeee ya!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! In this chapter there will be romantic fluffy-ness so if you are objected to that well too bad! Just because I haven't said that in a while I'd state the obvious- I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

**At Death the Kid's mansion:**

Maka's POV:

"Well, that was weird! It's different being the weapon and doing soul resonance! Besides, how did you manage that? I haven't been able to match wavelengths with anyone other than soul that easily before!" I glanced over at Kid.

He shrugged and continued to eat his burger, "It's something that Grim Reapers can do. I prefer having Liz and Patty as weapons because they're symmetrical. Now my turn to ask a question. How long have you known you could turn into a weapon?"

It was my turn to shrug, "I don't know, probably since we defeated the Kishin Asura. My turn to ask away, who do you like?" I blushed and smirked.

Kid's POV:

"My turn to ask away, who do you like?" Maka smirked at me. I choked on my bite of burger and tried to help it by drinking some pop.

Oh Death. What do I do? If I tell her I like her and she doesn't like me back then I'm screwed and things will be awkward between us. But I can't lie to Maka, she knows me too well. I could be vague and tell her the someone that I like is a friend of mine now- but there's always the chance that she'll guess. There is the slim chance that she likes me back, and if I tell her she could like me-

"Kid? You still here?" Maka looked at me worriedly.

"Heh heh yeah, still here. Anyways the girl I like is really pretty, smart, and a close friend of mine. She's the daughter of a Death Scythe and is at the top of our class. All in all, she's amazing," I looked at Maka to see her frozen in place. I bet it was the whole daughter of a Death Scythe part that gave away who I was talking about. She didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. I waved my hand in front of her face and she flinched, "Are you okay? You seemed to blank out for a minute there."

Maka shook herself, "Uh yeah, its just that, well…" Here it is I thought, the awkward moment shall commence in 3, 2, 1…

Maka's POV:

When Kid told me he liked me, well my heart flipped a couple of times. Maybe now I could tell him that I like him, maybe.

"Well, its just. Kid, I really like you too! You're strong, kind, caring and in all honesty I'm mad you haven't told me before!" There, I said it. Okay maybe screamed it a little bit, but still I told Kid that I liked him. I looked down and felt my face burning, there's was no way after that I could look into his eyes after that. I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up and Kid kissed me. Me! At first I was too surprised to kiss him back, but after a few seconds I kissed him back. We pulled away after a minute and smiled. The kiss was sweet and passionate and a perfect first kiss.

"I love you Maka Albarn," Kid looked at me. I guess I had been too caught up in the moment to notice, but at some point throughout the five minute time span Kid had moved to right next to me.

"I love you more Death the Kid," I smiled at Kid.

**X X X X X**

Five Days later at DWMA:

"We're FREE!" Patty leapt around the school screaming happily. Her sister and Soul were walking behind her holding hands and smiling.

"She can be really uncool sometimes. You know that?" Soul asked looking over at his girlfriend.

"So can you! So THERE!" Liz said and kissed him on the cheek causing the scythe to blush, "Hey there's Kid and Maka. THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS! YAY!" Liz let go if Soul's hand and ran towards the other new couple.

"Hey guys, how-" Maka was interrupted by her father who came running down the stairs crying.

"WHY MAKA? WHY MUST YOU DATE THIS MIS-"

"MAKA CHOP! There, let's go before he wakes up!" Maka said and had to pull Kid along since he was laughing too hard, "Shut the hell up Kid!"

"WHAT HAS THE GREAT BLACKSTAR MISSED? HE HAS JUST COMPLETED THE LIBRARY IN RECORD TIME!" Blackstar grinned from the top of the stairs. "Oh and Lord Death wants to see all of you in the Death Room."

"I wonder what for now?" Liz wondered out loud.

"Let's go see," Soul said grabbing her hand. The new couples were still in the semi-awkward stages of their relationship and both of the weapons blushed, "Liz, you make me seem so uncool sometimes."

The five teens made their way to the Death Room and once they made their way there they looked around. "No Lord Death here," Maka squealed as there was a loud bang from Lord Death's mirror.

"Hey there kiddos! Just thought I'd let you all know that since it's been a stressful week and a half I've given you all the day off! Now go on!" The next thing they knew they were at the basketball courts.

"What the fuck? How did we get here!" Soul looked around.

"My father's mirror. Too long of a story to tell, but I say that we play some basketball. I mean, who wouldn't love this sport? It has a perfectly symmetrical ball, and even number of- NOOO! WE ARE UNEVEN! WHAT A HORRIBLE GRIM REAPER I'LL MAKE!"

"No Kid, its alright! You'll make a great Grim Reaper!" Liz tried to comfort the wailing boy to no avail.

"HAHAHAHA! Kiddo symmetrical? He has three white lines in the left side of his face only! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patty rolled on the ground laughing at Kid who now began to wail even louder.

"Not helping Patty! Why don't you try Maka? You're his girlfriend, he should listen to you!" Liz smirked at Maka's deep blush.

"Oh alright, move over!" Maka moved next to Kid, "Hey! Look at me Kid! You are amazing in every way. I wouldn't change you for anything!" Maka lifted Kid's face up to look at her and kissed him.

"Really? You mean it?" Kid's eyes gleamed, "Then it's a couple versus couple game of basketball!"

After a hard game of basketball, Kid and Maka managed to beat Liz and Soul 20-8.

A/N: Sooo? Its finally finished! AND I'm taking requests! So just PM me if you want a request!


End file.
